


Kiss Homerun

by sugarby



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centered on kissing and Yamamoto making Gokudera all flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Homerun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing several short scenes and wanted to include this one but then decided I'd prefer it as a stand alone. That way, it would be another contribution of mine to the fandom I've missed since the series finished (and it's sad to hear that apparently people don't write for this pairing anymore? What a shame). My khr otp is belfran and I'm fond of 1869/6927, but I was struck with 8059 feels I didn't have until today and it felt nice writing for them, although maybe years of being out of touch with the series. It's unfortunately short and if I could write smut then that would be the sequel, but perhaps if another idea for these two comes to me then I can produce a longer piece.
> 
> This really is just me still working on keeping short stories short, as they tend to become long oneshots. I like stories in small chomps anyway so here we are, enjoy~

Yamamoto's laughing in an empty classroom near the top of the stairs, but only for it a bit until it settles down, tone switching to something more gentle and a promising hum as he's careful with his thumb and tucked-in fore finger cushioning the white haired man's chin to turn the head his way.

 

Maybe it's too bold a move for someone who has always been kept at arm's length, and further.

 

But still, now that they've become like this, closer than they've ever been,

 

Closer than they imagined was possible for them.

 

Yamamoto doesn't want to let it slip. He looks straight at Gokudera with confidence lighting up his mocha eyes and slowly he's coming in. Taking his time, there's room for more assurance. "It's just you and me...no one else."

 

"Mm...Y-Yama..." Gokudera swallows what he can of his nerves and urges to stop this, sure he's  _almost there._  He holds on to Yamamoto as his soft lips cover his own  _I want to know this is a safe bet_ ones and Gokudera can feel him and he can feel how close they've become which neither could've seen coming (though there's a chance that's debatable and Yamamoto had hunch-a hope, so his lips give away in a smile, and Gokudera can feel that). Gokudera's already in a spell of first romance and the name happens to pass through his lips naturally.

 

"Takeshi...Ta-" Apparently that much is enough, his next effort  intruded by the smacking sound of their lips parting and then reconnecting. But he doesn't mind.

 

Yamamoto had heard him. Their kiss pauses for now, he can hardly get a hold of himself; cheeks aching from his fat grin and heart beating like he's been running a marathon. Summing it all up, Yamamoto Takeshi hasn't ever been this happy, including when playing his beloved worldwide game of baseball.

 

"Gokudera-No,  _Hayato_." Yamamoto says, then self-corrects. "We haven't been the best of pals since we met but I love you." He says it again and with a deeper add on because he's sure. "And I'll always love you. My heart right now," He takes the other man's hand in his and lifts it to place over the left side of his chest. Gokudera's fingers shake a little over its place, whelmed. "-Haha, it's beating crazily. It's like, the machine that shoots out balls at the batting cages. It's all ' _boom_!' and ' _paasshhh_!' and-"

 

Gokudera smacks his shoulder hard. "Shut up!" He snaps, because hearing that sort of explanation that's so nonsensical and just so like Yamamoto it's pushing him closer to going over the edge with all of this. "What is it with you!?" He starts questioning, his usual behavior towards the carefree young man blatantly still present. "Fucking hell!... _che_! I guess to the very end you're just a baseball freak!"

 

Really, that's his argument.

 

Some things never change. Ah, despite their relationship status now.

 

That's the funny thing about it all.

 

Yamamoto, as usual, takes no offence. How can he when he knows Gokudera doesn't mean it in a mean way (at least not anymore)? Not when he looks so adorable being embarrassed, looking wild and untamed when it comes to dealing with his boyfriend's irresponsible, loose yammering.

 

He holds him by the waist and Gokudera blushes again. He laughs and moves his arms round to secure the hold and pulls him so that he falls forward in his lap, and Gokudera glares right at him.

 

"Oi, cut it out!" Gokudera yells.

 

Yamamoto chuckles and brings his forehead down to put against Gokudera's, which is heating up more and more by the second. "I'm up for playing a game of baseball anytime, sure." Yamamoto says, only just licking the tip of sweet talk Gokudera wasn't aware was one of his charms until now, when it's too late and he's basically going to be screwed over constantly by it. In his dreams, in reality, just anywhere it concerns Yamamoto Takeshi. "But I think if I'm gonna hit a homerun anywhere then I want it to be with you."


End file.
